A Simple Question
by Sh1 n0 m1k0
Summary: Hey you! Yeah, you! I know you! You're the one who came through the market everyday! Well, almost everyday. You always wear that silly hat and tunic anyway. Why doesn't anyone else recognize you?


A Simple Question

0-0-0-0-0

Hey you!

Yeah, you!

I know you!

You're the one who came through the market everyday! Well, almost everyday. You always wear that silly hat and tunic anyway.

Why doesn't anyone else recognize you?

I do.

I remember the first day I saw you. You came storming through the market like there was a Stalchild on your tail, with a bright ball of fairy fluff trailing after you. You ran right past me without so much as a glance or a mumbled apology as you almost made me drop the Cucco eggs my mother wanted me to buy at the Bazaar! Your fairy friend paused for a moment, maybe to apologize for you, I'll never know, but she flew after you when you made a beeline for that red-headed girl from the ranch.

I wanted to talk to you so badly, but my sister begged me to help her catch the blasted Cucco running around. By the time I looked for you again, you disappeared, and no one remembered even seeing you.

I thought nothing of it.

But something happened.

The days began to repeat themselves. Nothing ever changed; chores were the same, people repeated their actions.

No one ever noticed! Only I did. And if I tried to talk to someone about it, they thought I was crazy!

What did you do?

I knew it** had** to be something to do with you. After all, you were a mystery; a shadow that clung to the corners of my mind. Intriguing. Secret. An urban legend.

You **had** to be the reason.

I used to watch for you during the days and stand vigil at my window by night. Yet, you never came back...

Why?

Then the world began to fall apart. The dark man with the evil eyes came to the palace. He was frightening. He stared at me with those cold eyes as he passed, and it felt as if he could see my soul, searching out all my secrets. He scared me.

About an hour after he went to the castle, the Princess and a Sheikah tore through the market on a beautiful white mare. The Princess was fumbling with something, but they flew by too quickly for me to see what it was. Soon after, the dark man galloped past on a threatening black stallion.

Something told me that he was after the Princess, and it made me want to throw rocks at him. But after seeing him run down that poor guard made me change my mind. A few of us went to him to see if he could be mended, and it was while we were attempting to get him to a Healer when I saw you race through the town again. You had come back!

I followed you, determined to talk to you, to maybe get some answers. You never gave me the chance.

I watched you struggle with the massive doors of the Temple of Time, and had to race to get inside before they closed on me. I hid behind a pillar when you placed those funny-shaped stones on the altar. I will never forget the moment when you played that song on your ocarina. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard...

Then the Door of Time opened.

I don't remember much after that. My mind was whirling, but I **do** remember you pulling the legendary Master Sword from it's resting place, being blinded by a bright light, and hearing the laughter of the dark man.

I must have passed out because when I woke, I was in Kakariko Village with my mother worried sick.

Time started again.

Unfortunately, this brought on grim stories of Zora's Domain freezing over, trapping it's citizens in a small cave. Daily, a few guardsmen traveled there to provide supplies for the Zoras, but one day they came back with the sad news that the ice had trapped them all.

After the Zoras were virtually taken care of, the once-beautiful Lake Hylia began to dry up! At first, no one could tell, but as time went on it seemed that the water disappeared overnight! You should have seen the uproar it caused. After all, that poor guy who works at the fishing hole was stranded.

Then Death Mountain started acting funny, and reports of the Gorons disappearing began to surface...

Lon Lon Ranch was given to that spiteful man... Ingo, I think his name was... and he kicked out poor Talon and practically forced Malon to work for free!

And the Gerudo cut the bridge to their valley...

Basically, Hyrule was going downhill. Fast.

But then, things began getting better, and stories of the Hero of Time vanquishing the monsters around Hyrule had come to free us from the tyranny of the Dark King.

I knew it had to be you! And I was right!

You did!

So now that I've finally met you, Hero...

What's your story?

Don't worry about time, the party is still in full-swing. What happened to your fairy, anyway?

But let's start right. At the beginning.

Hello, what's your name?

0-0-0-0-0

Disclaimer: No ownies.

5h1 n0 M1k0


End file.
